


Late Night Talk

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After the events of Bruce in 4x05 of killing Ras al Ghul he's been in a dark path and pushing everybody away. However Selina pays him a late night visit and well that may change. How? Find out.





	Late Night Talk

**Hey guys**

**So given this is my first Gotham fic well wanted to give a quick run down on my thoughts of the show. It's one I highly enjoy as of season 4 and despite having left the show a couple of times over the years it's been on, well after the season 3 finale I decided to come back for watching it on a regular basis. Thus far I have not regretted making that choice.**

**This a plot bunny I had.**

**I don't own Gotham or DC comics.**

* * *

The Wayne Manor study late at night

Bruce is sitting on the couch, in one of his typical turtle necks and jeans while lost in thought. It's been a whole three weeks since he killed Ras al Ghul in that room underneath Blackgate Prison. Reduced Ras to an aged old husk and broke his no killing vow made after stopping Jerome. Knows he has got blood on his hands for taking a life and choosing the darker path.

Gordon tried to convince him that he's still a person who cares about his family and Alfred said he will have his vigilante gear, waiting for when he finds his way out of the dark road. Though Bruce knows, there isn't a way out of this path. Not for him.

"Hey Bruce?" a familiar female voice said over by the doors leading out to the balcony.

Turning to look at the intruder "Selina?" Bruce asked, surprised.

"It's me. You must be pretty out of it to not even notice me" Selina said.

"Yeah" Bruce said lowly "What do you want?"

"To talk" Selina replied causally.

"Why? You made it pretty clear last time we were done after I wouldn't give you the knife" Bruce said.

"You have been pushing me away ever since the hospital months ago" Selina said grimly.

"Let's face it, we've been pushing each other away for a while now" Bruce said.

"Yeah how did the two of us having bagel fights, in this room ever end up like this?" Selina asked.

"I don't know. So why exactly are you here? To get the knife for Barbara Kean again?" Bruce replied.

"No. Gordon actually came and found me. Told me you might need some help after something, wouldn't tell me what though" Selina said.

"Gordon? Right, I should have figured and that was none of his business. Sorry he bothered you" Bruce said.

"What?" Selina said, scoffing then concerned "Now I know something is for sure wrong with you."

"I'm fine. Leave me alone" Bruce said lightly barking.

"Yeah right" Selina replied walking over and sat down in the couch across from him.

Bruce and Selina remain there for several minutes, in silence. For Selina well looking over Bruce, she notices the look in his eyes.

A look filled with darkness, guilt, pain and no traces of any innocence left from having seen far too much of horrifying evil of the world. Bruce's entire face is grim like cut from stone and not for the first time, Selina notices how much he has grown from the weak teenager she met years ago.

"I can wait all night and this couch is very cozy, so I'll just stay here" Selina said.

"You don't even care about me, not really" Bruce said.

"Wow, you really are thick headed. I wouldn't be here idiot if and I've tried to convince myself frequently I don't" Selina replied upset and with other emotions in her voice.

Glancing off in the distance before refocusing on her "I'll tell you, but I'm only doing this once" Bruce said grimly.

"Ok" Selina said.

"The person Barbara answered to was Ras al Ghul a centuries old leader for a cult of assassins. Kept himself alive using something called the Lazarus Pit but the dagger was the only thing that could kill him" Bruce said.

"Is that why he, they wanted it?" Selina asked, kind of surprised by this revelation.

"Partially. The other reason is according to Ras I'm his heir and the only person able to use the dagger on him successfully. Some weeks ago, Ras had Alex a young kid around the age I was, when my parents got killed and wanted me to hand over the knife. I refused, and Ras killed Alex because of it" Bruce replied darkly.

"I can see why you're like this" Selina said.

"No, it gets worse. Ras ended up at Blackgate due to Gordon and when I heard Ras was going to be let go released I went to Blackgate to kill Ras for everything. I almost didn't though until Ras said he would kill everybody I loved, just like my parents" Bruce said grimly.

"You killed him?" Selina asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Yeah I shoved the knife into his chest and watched him decay into a husk. I dishonored my parents and my vow" Bruce said.

"Your vow?" Selina asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"After Jerome kidnapped me I had a chance to kill him, but I stopped. I refused to become like him, to let become consumed by the darkness" Bruce said.

"You didn't dishonor your parents and really your vow, is kind of naïve. The only thing you proved was that your willing to protect the people you care about. No different than when I killed Pane." Selina said.

"I'm not so sure about that" Bruce said.

"Just because you take one life, doesn't mean you will become an insane monster like Jerome. Bruce, I know you and you're never going to end up like that sick freak. Quit sitting around and feeling sorry for yourself, for killing a guy who wanted you to from what I understand. Ok?" Selina replied, having enough of Bruce's self-pity attuite.

"Alright" Bruce said, after a few moments.

"So, no more sitting and brooding in the dark?" Selina asked.

"I can't promise I won't do that" Bruce replied, though a teasing grin was on his lips.

"You really are stubborn" Selina said, a grin on her own lips despite herself.

Selina gets up and walks over to the glass doors, getting ready to leave when a voice stops her.

"Cat, you don't have to go. There's plenty of room in this place and it's a long trip back to the Narrows" Bruce said.

After a moment of thought Selina turns around looks at Bruce from across the room.

"Not tonight… but maybe some other time" Selina said.

Turning Selina runs over and hops over the balcony ledge, disappearing into the night.

"Right" Bruce said, looking at where she was only moments ago.

Walking to glass doors Bruce closes them and then exits the room, walking down the hallway.

* * *

The library part of the mansion

Alfred is dusting off one of the books, with placing it back on the shelf when he hears the door open.

"Ah I see your up and about Master Bruce" Alfred said turning to face the young teen.

"Yeah, I decided I've wasted enough time, doing nothing these past weeks as I sit around feeling sorry for myself. I'm not out of my dark path, and I doubt I ever will be. However, your right, Gotham needs me." Bruce said.

"Are you sure you are ready to return to the streets? Not being in the right mind, can lead to you being killed" Alfred said.

Meeting his gaze "I'm sure" Bruce replied.

"Good" Alfred said.

"So where is my suit?" Bruce asked.

"In the one place you would never think to look for it and haven't stepped foot in over a year" Alfred replied.

"The cave my father used" Bruce said, in realization.

"Precisely sir" Alfred said.

* * *

Later in the unground cave

Bruce watches the power flood to the basic lights set up on stands through the small cave and well the naturally light itself, presumably coming from other sections that he hasn't exploded yet. Hasn't used it since shortly before the incident at Indian Hill Bruce notes while walking over to a table.

Looking down at the brief case containing his suit, Bruce opens it up and pulls out the cowl.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Yeah Bruce and Selina probably is one of my favorite pairings just across the board no matter what medium it is.**

**One thing I wanted to do in this was have Thomas's cave show back up, since well given in season 4 Bruce is heading more towards being Batman it seems fitting the cave shows up more and well it's been over a season since we saw it.**

**I was going to have a scene where Bruce in his vigilante suit would stop a mugging but it just wasn't working like I wanted it to, so I scrapped it.**

**Until next time**


End file.
